


His Dark Wish

by Hidden_Shadow_of_Me



Series: L'Amère Victoire Séries [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Cat Blanc - Freeform, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, I take it back Ch.6 is very Twistedly Dark, More Twisted than Dark, Possessive Behavior, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Shadow_of_Me/pseuds/Hidden_Shadow_of_Me
Summary: He had destroyed everything that was ever important to him. But one little bug came back to him. And he wasn't going to lose her again.AU to the Chat Blanc episode.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: L'Amère Victoire Séries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596697
Comments: 95
Kudos: 480





	1. Chapter 1

**Previously in episode Chat Blanc:**  
  
"Okay, okay!" Ladybug reached out a hand, her heart pounding as the horizon from all points turned the dangerous white of her akumatized partner's Mega Cataclysm. "I'll give you my miraculous Cat Noir!" She had to stall, she had to find the solution. She had already called on her lucky charm, but still she had no leads to end this.

Her capitulation created an immediate reaction, the powerful attack dwindling as fast as it had come into existence. She couldn't help but tense as the ice blue eyes pined her down once again, briefly. "I'm not Cat Noir anymore. I'm Cat Blanc." He flicked his bell with the same hand that had just been about to destroy the universe. Marinette zoned in on the small sphere; the last item on Cat that could be akumatized.

_You can do this, just get close enough to take it… _Her former partner watched her every move, taking in her slumped shoulders and downtrodden look as she approached. Placing her hands against his chest, she looked up into eyes she desperately wanted to see green again. _He must be able to hear me, he must know I'm trying to help him deep down… _"You will always be Cat Noir to me." And it was true; this akuma wasn't her partner, it was the manifestation of something terrible, something she didn't understand.

Something she had to fix.

Ladybug leaned in, knowing she was playing a bit dirty against the feelings Cat had always held for her. But she had to save him; just keep him focused, eyes looking into hers-

Her hands, which had been creeping so carefully towards their goal, were snatched by two clawed gloves.

Gasping, she tried to reel away, but was held tight. "Cat." Her voice came out slightly panicked, taking in the manic glint to his eyes. _No! This wasn't supposed to happen!_

"You seem to have forgotten bugaboo, but-" He leaned in, encroaching her space in a way he never would have dared before. "I. know. You." Wrestling both wrists into one hand, he reached forward harshly, jerking out one earring from her left ear.

"No!" She twisted as the sparks of power started to dance around her form. The eraser, her shot for figuring out this mess, dispersed in a glitter of magic. Dropping down, she almost loosened his grip, gambling the risk of it being better for them to tumble back into the overrun Seine then what he was about to do. Instead, he controlled their landing back onto the base of the Eiffel Tower, pinning her beneath him despite her best efforts to wrestle him off. Chills ran straight to her heart as he laughed off her attempt.

"Don't struggle, M'lady. What happened to trusting your _partner_?"

Managing to rip one hand free, she covered her one remaining earring with a half-gloved hand. Curling so the one remaining piece of miraculous was beneath her, she closed her eyes tight, praying Alix would come back in time to stop him. "This is the akuma talking! You have to stop!"

She felt the points of his glove dig into her skin, prying her hand off enough to reach for her earring. "My Ladybug, always playing hard to get. _This _is the only way to save us!" She cried out from more than pain as her ear tore from him ripping out her remaining miraculous. Instantly, what little power she had left disappeared, revealing her regular form to the akuma. Without her powers, Marinette couldn't even push him off as the miraculous adjusted to it's knew owner, the back ends becoming subtle clip ons.

He stood up, backing away from her as the powers of creativity and destruction began to swirl around his form.

"No!" This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to be a hero! She was supposed to save her partner! "Cat, please!" She stumbled up; her right hand bloody from clutching at her torn ear. The fight had drained her more than she realized, and without her miraculous to enhance her endurance, she staggered too close to the edge, her foot slipping on the rusted iron. Falling off the side, she realized something that made her truly afraid.

Without the protection of her miraculous, she would die.

But almost immediately, the same hands that had just attacked her entrapped, holding her close as they fell together. Deftly, Cat Blanc adjusted like the cat he was, using the momentum to leap along the tower, towards the center where there was still some semblance of a toppled platform.

Marinette could do nothing but cling to him, frustrated with herself for being so paralyzed. Red and black energy zinged passed her hurt ear, playing along her form as Cat held her close.

"It's going to be okay, Marinette. I won't lose you again."

Finally, he settled on a platform, letting her down with surprising gentleness. If she kept her eyes closed, she could almost pretend it _was _Cat Noir. _But it isn't. And you won't ever see him again if you don't do something!_

Before she could move away- to face him, attack him, run, she wasn't sure- his hands grasped her shoulders, keeping her in place and only able to crane her head back to see an almost pensive expression.

"Why… why save me, you have what you wanted." She didn't like how her voice cracked, how hard it was to hold herself up in exhaustion. _Alix, where are you? What happened?_

"This Cat is nothing without his Lady. You know that, bugaboo." She startled when one hand left her shoulder to gently pull at the strands of her hair. "You're wearing pig-tails again. I haven't seen your hair up in pig-tails since…" He trailed off, lost in some thought.

He wasn't making any sense; she _always _wore her hair in pig-tails. The energy drew close to their forms, encompassing them in an almost protective cocoon. _Tikki? Does she have any control over what's happening? What about little Plagg? _Likely sensing that she was going to try again, the white arms trapped her in their embrace again, keeping her arms to her sides. Keeping her from being able to do anything but watch. "Let me go, Cat. This isn't right." She trembled slightly, knowing her words could insight the anger she had seen earlier, but she _needed _to try.

At her words, he held tighter. Marinette flinched, but it was only a hold to keep her more closely caged, nothing about it aggressive. "I'm sorry, Marinette. But I can't. Cat Blanc made that mistake before. I won't do it again."

"Cat." She pleaded again, ignoring the feeling of her blood running hot and unchecked down the side of her neck. "I need to fix this. You _can't _use the miraculous together- there's a price to whoever calls upon them for a wish!"

"No price will be worse than this." Still he held her, his head falling next to hers, taunting her with how close her chance to fix this was. The energy coming from the miraculous swirled faster, growing brighter as the wish in Cat Blanc's mind grew assuredly. "I told you, Princess. I'll fix everything. We'll be in love again, just how it should have been, forever."

"This won't make me love you!" She blurted, surprised when she teared up at the truth in those words.

This time, his grip did become worryingly tight. "You're right, I can't make you love me." The lights swirled quickly now, expanding out into the far stretches of the world, drowning everything in its power as Cat Blanc's wish came to fruition.

"But I can make you mine."


	2. Chapter 2

_“My wish, would be to fix everything, so we can be in love again…”_

The first thing Marinette became aware of was someone calling her name- it was muffled, hard to make out, and she felt like she should know who was calling. But her eyes felt so heavy, so difficult to open. With an effort, she managed to turn her head towards the voice, feeling a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Marinette? Can you hear me?”

That light and easy voice triggered flashbacks- of hugs and smiles and encouragement. “Alya…?” After a moment, she managed to open her eyes, heavy lidded as they were.

Her vision blurred for a few moments, but as her best friend leaned forward, she was able to focus. “I’m glad you’re feeling better girl! You’ve been out for hours.”

Grimacing, she tried to sit up, and Alya immediately jumped in to help. Why was Alya here? Glancing around, realizing she was in her own room, only brought further questions. Why had she been sleeping when it was clearly the middle of the day? The last thing she remembers…

Actually… what _was _the last thing she remembered? “Alya, why- what happened?”

“You got caught up in an akuma attack.”

“I _what_?” Marinette leaped to her feet, lethargy quickly draining away. “Where’s the akuma? Is Cat Noir fighting it alone?!”

“Girl, _relax_, Ladybug and Cat Noir took care of it!”

_But _I’m _Ladybug! If I defeated the akuma, why did I collapse?! Why would Tikki- _She reached towards her purse automatically and felt herself pale when her hand didn’t feel the familiar ball of warmth emanating from the pouch. Ignoring Alya, she opened it, looking in at the empty accessory. _Wh-Where’s Tikki? _Her hands flew to her ears, both soft and smooth- devoid of their earrings. _Did she get separated from me again? Did she have to transform someone else to take care of the akuma?_

Alya, not privy to her friend’s thoughts, continued. “Everyone else recovered fine, in fact, Paris is better than ever! Not sure why you didn’t recover fully, though. Maybe it’s because you’ve been pushing yourself so much with your first line that it took more out of you.” Her eyes lit up as a thought struck her. “Oh!” She wagged a finger in front of Marinette playfully. “I’ve got a ~message for you~: your beau wanted you to stop by and visit once you were feeling better.” She giggled to herself as Marinette gawked, even more confused. “I’m surprised he didn’t come down himself, but it sounds like he’s been pretty busy.”

“M-My beau?” Everything Alya was saying just grew more confusing- and Marinette didn’t have time to deal with this! She had to think of an excuse, find a way to get out and search for her kwami; perhaps she flew back to Master Fu-

“Yeah, Adrien!”

Marinette’s brain froze, all plans falling away. She turned with a snap; eyes wide. “…what.”

The brunette blinked, realizing her smaller friend wasn’t as recovered as she thought. “Uh, Adrien Agreste? Your boyfriend? The one who got your fashion line-”

“_Adrien _my _what_?!” Marinette’s face blushed furiously. “I-I’m not! He’s not! Alya, _we’re _not-!”

“Uh, _yeah _you _are_. We just did a double date two nights ago!” The teen rose, approaching her friend. “Marinette, you’re kinda worrying me right now, are you-” her expression froze, words stopping short of being spoken.

Marinette blinked in confusion, not sure what was going on with her friend. “Alya, of course I love Adrien, but I still haven’t gotten the chance to talk to him-” Her brain suddenly sparked with a connection. _But the beret! I was going to give him the beret! I went to his home- what happened after that…?_

As suddenly as her face went slack, Alya perked back up- like a toy that was suddenly wound up and running again. “Girl, you’re up! You need to go see Adrien- it sounds like he’s been pretty busy, but he wanted you to visit once you woke up!”

Marinette felt herself go cold. She didn’t have Tikki, but her senses were telling her something was off. “Uh, Alya, about that akuma; what were its powers…?”

The bright smile faded somewhat, confusion taking it’s place. “Oh, the akuma attack- darn, what was it? It-” again, her expression froze. _She _froze.

“Alya…?” Reaching out a tentative hand, she jumped when her friend looked back at her, eyes flashing bright and eager.

“Marinette! C’mon, now that you’re up, we need to go see Adrien~. He probably would have come himself, but he’s been-”

“-pretty busy.” Marinette finished, disturbed. Something was definitely wrong. _Why couldn’t she remember?_

“Exactly.” Alya winked.

“O-okay, well, how about I go and catch up with Adrien then?” Marinette started to back towards the trap door. Her friend stayed where she was, not at all concerned about being left alone in Marinette’s room, in her home. As she walked down the steps, she was startled to see her parents. “Mom, dad!”

Both turned simultaneously, equally brilliant smiles on their faces. “Marinette!”

“It’s so good to see you up.” Her mother said, hand going to her chest in relief.

“Going to see Adrien?” Her dad piped up. “He wanted to stop by, but-”

“Oh yeah, yeah! I’m definitely going to see him!” Marinette smiled just as big as them, her heart pounding. _I have to find Master Fu, he’ll know what’s going on. _Hearing a noise, she turned to see Alya had finally started to come down, but was now just… staring at her.

She moved towards the exit, keeping her shoulders from tensing as she felt three gazes follow her actions. “Well, I’ll- uh, see you all in a bit!” Giving a quick wave, she shut the door, immediately hurrying down the steps.

Something was very wrong. She couldn’t recall what had happened- but somehow, she had misplaced Tikki, an akuma had attacked (_is still attacking?_), and-

And apparently people thought she and Adrien were together?!

_No, focus Marinette. That is _not _important right now._

But maybe it was- because as she was walking, making her way passed what appeared to be a perfectly normal, not under attack Paris, people were… well, _watching _her. Every civilian she passed, who had been minding their business up until she turned onto their street, would just _stop _and turn to regard her.

She pulled at her empty ear lobes self-consciously. “Just gotta find Tikki, maybe a way to contact Chat Noir…”

“Marinette?”

She squeaked, jumping a bit as someone approached from her right. Turning, she was relieved to see it was just Rose. “Oh, hey Rose! Ah, um, what’s up?”

The shorter blond girl tilted her head curiously, eyes bright. “Where are you going?”

“Um, to see a friend. I think I left something with them and-”

“But you need to go to Adrien.” Rose encouraged, smiling sweetly.

_Oh, no. _“Ahahaha, I _do_, so everyone keeps telling me…”

“His house is this way!” Rose pointed, as if Marinette didn’t know. Her eyes flashed, almost a blue glow, under the sun. “He’s waiting for you.”

“Well,” she was going to make an excuse, a reason that _wasn’t _the reason she needed to get away and find her lost kwami, but a delicate hand wrapped firmly around her wrist, starting to tug her back towards the Agreste residence. Biting her lip, she debated pulling away and making a run for it, but as they continued, other citizens started to follow, slowly but surely forming a group.

Around _her_.

“R-Rose, do you, um, happen to know why it’s so important I go to see Adrien?”

Rose paused, and Marinette felt disturbed as every citizen around them- now including a few more of her classmates, stopped as well. “Well, it’s just that he’s been so lonely without you.” Her eyes flashed again, smile a touch too wide.

_“Oh, I was fe-line so _sad _that you were gone!”_

Marinette gasped, blinking away the sudden vision- memory? A pale figure in a white cat suit, intense blue eyes… _What…?_

“C’mon Marinette, he’ll be so excited that you finally woke up again!”

Feeling helpless, Marinette let herself be tugged along, their procession moving in sync.

_Okay, focus. An opportunity will arise eventually. You’ll get to the bottom of this Marinette, you always do. _But normally, she did that with _Tikki_, with _Cat _Noir, and there was no sign at of either her partners.

They rounded the corner, right before the Agreste gates. The crowd finally started to hang back- leaving a barrier for any path _but _the gates. Rose tugged her right up to them, but instead of the security panel asking who they were, the gates swung open. Finally, her smaller classmate let her go, melding into the crowd that were all watching her expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, she turned away from them, climbing the stairs.

_Whatever’s going on, Adrien is somehow involved. There _must _still be an akuma at play- he could be hurt! _She opened the door, cautiously stepping into the huge foyer. “Adrien?” Her voice echoed ominously. Where was Miss Natalie? His bodyguard Simon? Mr. Agreste?

Her ears perked up, catching the sounds of a faint piano tune playing from where she knew Adrien’s room to be. “Adrien?” She called again, continuing her climb up the steps. “Are you here?”

The music grew louder at her approach- and she faintly heard him humming a tune it as well. It was nostalgic, almost wistful in its tone. She knocked hesitantly. “Adrien…?”

The music stopped. “You can come in, Marinette.”

Pushing open the door, she immediately focused on the grand piano. She could just see the top of his head over the play sheets, but something seemed off- did his hair look paler than normal? She watched as the head turned slightly, inclined towards her. “Please shut the door, we have so much to catch up on!”

“Um…” Marinette did as asked, her mind warring between going tongue-tied because _Adrien _and the immediate guard she had for whatever was going on. “Listen, Adrien, a _lot _of people have let me know that you wanted to see me, but there’s something…” She had been making her way towards the piano, but she froze as Adrien stood.

Ice blue eyes stared her down, bright and delighted under white bangs. Another flash of memory hit her- similar eyes gazing with intensity as they sauntered forward, just as Adrien was now, saying- “Give me a hug, Marinette!”

“Adrien!” She backed away from his approach, her hand again going to her empty purse. “Adrien- you’re- what’s-”

He paused, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, the new look? Apparently permanent, after I fixed everything. I don’t know, I think it _suits _me.”

“Fixed? Fixed what?” Marinette stared at him, part of her heart breaking. Adrien had been akumatized, there was no question, but why didn’t he _look _like a villain? Why would he try to see his classmate Marinette when Hawkmoth would probably have ordered him to-

_The cat suited akuma lunged forward, hand raised in a deadly attack. “GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!”_

Wide blue eyes blinked at her, realization dawning. “You, you don’t remember?” His hands drew back somewhat, his expression becoming hurt. “You don’t remember us?”

“I-” She looked down at her hands helplessly. “I’m trying to- I, I think Ladybug had been fighting an akuma, a-”

_White ears drooped, the figure turning away with closed eyes, a tear falling._

“-an akuma who looked like, like the _opposite _of Chat Noir.”

“Yes.” Adrien reached out, holding her hands gently, his eyes never leaving hers. “Chat Blanc.”

_Chat Blanc approached, ice blue eyes staring her down with an almost manic intensity. Ladybug scanned frantically around them, her feet precariously close to the edge of a stories high drop. Nothing struck inspiration, nothing showed itself to help her fix this mess._

She breathed in sharply. “Adrien… Chat Blanc, he was- he was Cat Noir.” Marinette didn’t mean to tremble, but she couldn’t stop. “I think something’s gone wrong. Horribly wrong, and I need to find my friend-”

“No no no,” he shushed her softly, thumbs moving in soothing circles over hers. “Everything is alright. Everything is fixed now- just as it should be, bugaboo.”

Marinette froze, forgetting to breathe. “W-what? What did you call me?” _No_. Her mind echoed, over and over. _No no no no-_

“You really have lost your memory; that’s okay though. We don’t have to worry about those pesky secret identities, I’ve taken care of everything, so we can finally be together.” Adrien’s voice turned wistful, and at any other point, Marinette would have swooned.

Now, she didn’t know what to feel.

“You… you’re Cat Noir?”

He took a patient breath. “No, m’lady.” Blue eyes looked steadily into her frightened ones. “I’m Chat Blanc, now.”

_“I’m not Chat Noir anymore. I’m Chat Blanc.” _

“No.” She whispered out, disbelieving. How could this be happening? How had she failed so completely? Her eyes left his, glancing to his ears. “T-Tikki! What did you do to Tikki!”

“Marinette, you’re shaking.” His voice spoke of nothing but genuine concern. “Here, sit down-” Adrien moved to take her towards the couch, but she pulled out of his grip, hand snaking out to catch his ear.

No miraculous.

“Where is she!” Her voice cracked, but her eyes stayed hard. “Adri- Chat N- _where is my friend_?”

The startled eyes settled, and her hand was instantly caught in a much less forgiving grip, dragging her until she was dropped onto the couch. “I know, this is a lot to take in.” He backed off, trying not to loom over her. “But it’s going to be okay. I’m going to make everything okay.”

“You made the wish.” Several things quickly fell into place. “You stole my miraculous, _Tikki_, and you wished-”

_“You’re right, I can’t make you love me.” The lights swirled quickly now, expanding out into the far stretches of the world, drowning everything in its power as Cat Blanc’s wish came to fruition._

_“But I can make you mine.”_

She swallowed audibly, bright blue gazing into the icy stare of the person she loved. “Adrien… what, what did you wish?”

A slow, satisfied smile grew across his handsome features, entirely Chat Blanc. “I think you already know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how it’s going to end.


	3. Chapter 3

_Breathe, just breathe_. The phrase kept repeating over and over in her head, because if she faltered, she wasn’t sure if she would try to flee from someone she _should not turn her back on_, or simply break down from facing reality.

Marinette was tempted to do both.

_Breath, just breathe._

Adrien- _Chat Blanc _was watching her now, his ice blue eyes taking in the tremors she couldn’t stop, the way her wide eyes avoided his. “My wish was, admittedly, pretty simple. I just wanted to fix the world; make it into a place where we could be happy and together again. But I didn’t realize how complex even something like that could be.” He turned towards the windows, gesturing to Paris. “When the world came back, the moon fixed and our city no longer a disaster zone, things felt… _right_. People didn’t understand what happened, they were content, they were _happy_.” He glanced over his shoulder, catching her eyes while she remained perfectly still. “But then the trouble started. Someone caused an accident that incited anger; another person was neglectful and caused a kitchen fire.” He buried a hand in his white hair, pulling slightly. “I could _sense _it, I can _still _sense it all as if it’s happening right in front of me.”

He turned to face her fully, approaching her with careful strides. “And it occurred to me, I can’t just _wish _for happiness and expect it to happen. Because this world, Marinette, it doesn’t make the choices it should. People make mistakes, they get emotional and _react _in ways that ruin it. Even if I set things right, people will mess up their own happiness- _our _happiness.” The young woman sunk into the expensive cushions, barely managing impassiveness as Chat Blanc caged her in with his body, leaning far too close. “They can’t be trusted to do what’s best for them, my lady. So I make the choices for them.” His grin was a touch too wide, so unfamiliar on the face she’d come to love. “It doesn’t hurt anyone at all, they don’t even realize! I just have to sense their unhappiness, sense a problem, and then poof! I make them forget, I make it alright, _I _bring them _happiness._”

“The price…” She breathed, eyes widening.

He smirked, self-deprecating. “It _is _a bit crowded up in here.” He tapped the side of his head. “The phrase ‘hearing voices in your head’ has a whole new spin for me. But it’s worth it, my lady. I can make a difference like I always wanted to. Nobody can hold me back.” His hand slowly fell, coming to gently hold her cheek. “I can hold you again.” He added softly. “I don’t have to face this world alone; I can have you by my side.” His fingers brushed over her lips, and she flinched reflexively. He saw, withdrawing his hand, though he did not back away. A grin- almost familiar- twitched onto his face. “I know that look. Bugaboo, everything is _perfect_, you don’t need to search for a way to fix anything.”

_Breathe. _She reminded herself, trying to ground the wild beatings of her heart. “If everything is as it should be, then why are you still an akuma, Chat Blanc?”

For a brief moment, Adrien’s face shuttered to something grim, something _mean_, but it fell away before she could decipher what the expression meant. “A side affect to the _sacrifice _I made for this world. For _you_.”  
“A sacrifice I begged you not to do.” Over the course of Adrien’s explanation, their final battle had slowly come together in her mind, piece by piece. The memory now gave her enough anger push him away. “I could have fixed _everything _if you had let me! It’s why Bunnix brought me to the future! It’s why-”

“The future?” Blue eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about? Aren’t you-” He paused, his expression becoming genuinely shocked, as he looked over her again. “Of course… the pigtails, your confusion, how you can’t seem to recall-” The sadness in his eyes made Marinette want to comfort him, “you don’t recall _us_.”

“Because I’m not _supposed _to.” Marinette felt her breath hitch, tears starting to threaten as she faced the truth. _Just Breathe. _“She told me the future was in danger, and I had to fix it. I had to stop the akuma, stop _you_\- but now…” She wrapped har hands around herself, trying to hold all the breaking pieces of Marinette together. “Now Tikki is- and you’re- everything _isn’t _okay Chat Blanc, you _know _that. And it’s all because I wasn’t _strong enough_.”

A hand gently brushed over her cheek, wiping away the tears that had escaped. She started, but seeing the expression on Adrien’s face, the hurt became too much, and when he opened his arms to her, she couldn’t help but fall against him. “I’m sorry.” She cried, hating how small her voice was. “I’m so sorry Adrien.”

“Sssh, no milady, please don’t say that.” He nestled her against his chest, chin tucked against the crown of her head. “Please don’t cry, Marinette.”

But she couldn’t stop now. It was Ladybug who was strong, who could over come the odds, who kept a cool head in battle. But Marinette wasn’t Ladybug anymore, may never be again. All because of one mistake. Adrien continued to hold her, soothingly stroking her back and just being there for her. It set off a completely new round of tears, because how often had she wanted this? How often had she thought of Adrien looking at her like she hung the moon, like he loved her? But now she had what she wanted, and it was the furthest thing from what she would have wished.

At some point, she knows they moved back to the couch. She had also closed her eyes, the pain in her heart draining what energy she had, and a small part of her hoping if she kept them shut long enough, she would wake up to this being a nightmare. But nothing changed; not the careful, soft strokes on her back. Not the world around her. And not the pain in her heart. When she finally started to settle, she became aware enough to notice that she was still leaning against her partner’s chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her. When she moved to get out of the hold, they tightened warningly, and she didn’t have it in her to fight. So instead she huddled closer, her partner rewarding the action with a hand running carefully through her hair.

“S-So what happens now?” She asked, her voice rough from emotion. “I don’t, I don’t even know how I fit into this.”

A thumb stroked carefully along the side of her face. “You’re here, just being yourself. That is all I need Marinette. You’re still the same beautiful girl I fell in love with, that hasn’t changed.”

Her chin wobbled slightly, and she looked up to him, “No, you fell in love with Ladybug, who happened to be Marinette.”

Raising an eyebrow, she felt shocked when he kissed the top of her head. “And _you _fell in love with Adrien, who happened to be Cat Noir.”

That made her freeze. This whole time… all the times Cat Noir had flirted… and all the times she had gotten tongue tied with Adrien… “I…” her face grew red ash she thought about the things she’s said to her partner, the clumsy actions Adrien had witnessed from the secret identity of Ladybug. “Oh my gosh…”

His lips twitched, fighting a laugh. “You said the same thing last time you found out. See? This will be easy, our love is more than possible, now.” His arms squeezed, just on the side of too tight. “I know you, Marinette. You think you need to fix this. You don’t realize that this is our _only _shot. If you erase this, it might mess things up forever. I might never realize Hawk…” He trailed off, but his tone went colder. “This is the only way I can protect us. You need to accept that. The sooner you do, the sooner we can begin to live out our happily ever after.”

She thought about his words, how sure he was. _But this wasn’t what the future was meant to be. Bunnix knew me from a future where I’m still Ladybug, and he’s still Cat Noir. That means… _Shaking her head, she deliberately maneuvered out of his hold. She tried to make her expression stern, but she was afraid it showed nothing but regret. “This isn’t right, you know it’s not. And I can’t just pretend like- like Tikki isn’t gone, or that Master Fu isn’t counting on me, or Paris is suddenly safe from Hawkmoth-”

Chat Blanc- who had started to edge towards that dangerous expression from earlier, smoothed out his appearance at her last statement. “Right, right. Just how far back into the past are you from? Because I-” He paused, assessing, “_we _took care of Hawkmoth. For good.”

That stopped Marinette short. “We… we did? For good? _How_?”

He let out a mirthless laugh. “You had been… really hurt by something that happened. An akuma was coming after you, and I was able to transform and stop it. We were able to follow the path the akuma had come from, and it led straight to the monster himself.” He folded his hands together, watching her expression over the bridge they formed. “He revealed that he knew who I was, and guessed who _you _were. He was so, so sure of himself, that he revealed _his _secret identity too.” Adrien looked down, not meeting his love’s eyes. “Turns out his real identity was just as monstrous as his villain one. He confused me, twisted what I trusted and knew around until-”

Marinette had a sudden flash of memory, of watching a statue of herself dissolving in the swells of destruction. “That’s when this all happened, isn’t it? That fight is what caused…”

Chat Blanc kept his eyes carefully averted. “He had ordered me to destroy you; the akuma, it was so hard to resist, but I couldn’t attack him either. In the end, I tried to contain the attack on myself… but it backfired.” His eyes found hers again, piercing. “The future you and Hawkmoth weren’t the only victims. I couldn’t find _anyone _after my Mega Cataclysm was let lose. I was alone; four, maybe five months.”

_“Well, it’s just that he’s been so lonely without you.”_ Rose’s words came back hauntingly.

“It was… a lot of time to think. A lot of time to be certain of what I wanted.” His expression became more guarded as he continued, instilling a thrill of disquiet in Marinette. “I’ll never let that happen again, my lady. I’d rather see the world end then face it again.”

_“I might as well destroy you, me, our memories, everything!” _Marinette shuttered, remembering how broken her partner had sounded when he declared that. She had to remind herself that this wasn’t just anybody she was dealing with, it was _Cat Noir, _the one who had always been her protector, her partner. The akuma was messing with his mind, and the longer he was like this, the worse it was bound to get. _But he’s been akumatized for so long already; and how can I help him without my miraculous?_

“Marinette, look at me.”

She did, realizing she had been lost in her thoughts, and felt captivated as his eyes glowed an eerie blue. “Don’t you want to be happy, with me?” His tone had taken on an almost taunting, wheedling quality. An edge to it that echoed to the core of who she was. “You don’t want to fight me, Marinette. You _love _me.”

Something was lurking in her mind, something that pressed _coldly _down on her feelings, trying to whisk them away. For a moment, she suddenly felt a euphoria of contentment. She had Adrien, she _loved _him! Why would she ever fight about something as trivial as the gift he granted them?

In the next moment, the cold impression was gone, wiped away by a red spark she didn’t even realize was still there in her. She blinked, away the sensation, but paled, eyes turning betrayed. “You just- you just tried to manipulate my mind.”

Adrien gaped, apparently not expecting her to realize it. Now that she knew, though, she could see how his eyes held the eerie glow, the same glow in her friends’ eyes from earlier that day.

_This isn’t good_. Trying to save Chat Blanc was one thing. Trying to stop him when he could _akumatize _her? She’d already failed once, it couldn’t happen again. Turning, she vaulted for the door, ignoring the suddenly desperate cry of “Marinette, wait!” behind her.

She careened down the first flight of stairs, seeing a bright flash come from Adrien’s room, and knowing exactly what caused it. She had just reached the lobby, mere feet from the main doors, when a white suited cat fell before her. The superhero instinctively dodged to the side, forgetting she faced the partner who knew her so well. Clawed hands intercepted her, pulling her smartly back from the door, hastily dragging her away from escape.

“No!” She struggled, outraged and afraid. “Put me down Cat Noir! Stop this!”

“It’s _Cat Blanc_.” Without warning he shoved her back, into the far wall, trapping her. Seeing her expression, his cat ears twitched down slightly. “Easy, princess. Did I spook you? I didn’t mean to-” She tried again to vault passed him, but again he grabbed her, shoving her back. “Ah ah ah, m’lady. Let’s behave now; I apologize- you bring out the wild cat in me. But I don’t want us to fight.”

“What are you gonna do then?” She squirmed in his hold, hating how tired she was, knowing she had to figure out _some way _to escape. “You already tried to- to _brainwash _me. It didn’t work!”

“That was hasty of me.” He admitted, leaning in close despite her discomfort. “You can’t leave bugaboo, I won’t let you.”

“You can’t stop me.” She retorted mulishly, doubt edging into her tone.

Chat Blanc tilted his head from side to side, regret crossing his features. “I had hoped our happily ever after would start soon, but it looks like you still need some time.” He sent her a fanged grin- nothing about it happy. “Well, I know just the tower to lock the beautiful princess in.”

“What?!” She failed to duck as he wrapped his arms around her, bodily picking her up and moving swiftly through the manor. “Y-you can’t lock me up! My parents are going to wonder where I am, Alya-!”

“Will worry, right up until I make them _forget_.” Marinette watched them enter Mr. Agreste’s office, the place crisp and abandoned. Cat Blanc approached the computer monitor, easily hefting her to one side as he typed in something she couldn’t see. She did notice when a trap door opened, with her akumatized partner stepping onto it. “This is my world now, Marinette. You’ll come to know that soon enough.”

She struggled as they descended lower, entering what appeared to be a dark, cavernous room. She heard fluttering, felt the brush of soft wings near her face, but couldn’t focus on that.

“Chat Blanc, where are we. What,” she didn’t like how she had started to tremble again. “What are you going to do?”

He leapt from the still descending platform, making her shriek in fear. The landing was as elegant as if he hadn’t been holding a small adult. Once she realized they were on solid ground, she deftly removed herself from his grip. Backing away, she looked about her, wishing she could see. The only thing that was visible were the ice blue eyes, wide as they stared her down.

“Play nice, little bug. I’ll be back for you soon.” The eyes disappeared, and she heart the lift mechanism start up again.

She realized that this dark cavern was his intended tower. “Wait!” It was too late, though. “Don’t leave me here…” The exit shut with soft finality, leaving only her voice to echo off the walls.

Breathing heavily, realizing she was starting to feel faint from the stress, she tried to look around, to identify any threats she needed to be wary of. But she was well and truly alone. Haltingly, she managed to find a wall, and falling against it, curled up on the ground, determined not to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was a lot of things.

She was a designer, a baker’s daughter, a friend to her classmates.

These were things Ladybug was not.

Ladybug was a protector of Paris, a guardian against villains, a hero to akuma victims.

But both Ladybug and Marinette were kind. They were creative, clever, optimistic, and sincere. And whether she was the heroine Ladybug or the girl Marinette, she loved Adrien Agreste.

Adrien, who was- who had been Cat Noir.

Ladybug and Marinette shared another very important trait; they were determined.

Marinette was going to save her partner; her love. Even if he himself was the one who stood in the way.

~

She nodded off a few times, but always woke up alone. The room was cold, and she was starting to ache from only having hard surfaces to support her. At one point she walked, carefully learning the layout of the room. Soft flutters and wings tickled her ears and skin, but she didn’t cry out. Marinette had more important things to be scared about.

When she wasn’t pacing or sleeping, she was planning. Remembering every detail of their fights, of what she knew about akumas, about miraculous. What she knew about Adrien, what she knew about her partner.

_Adrien was Cat Noir. Adrien was Cat Noir._

That was the thought that played over and over in her head- little realizations clicking together for her. Cat Noir was suave like Adrien was during photo shoots. Adrien was talented and athletic, just like Cat Noir. Her partner who flirted, her crush who always tried to do what was right. The two most important people to her; one and the same.

_I will fix this. _She thought, rubbing her arms to help stay warm.

She wanted to cry, like she had earlier. Marinette was tempted in the hours that passed to just lie there, sinking into the despair of her failure. Beating herself up over and over for not being strong enough, smart enough, good enough.

When Adrien had held her, when she had someone there who could support her in that weakness, then she could cry. Just like she would with Alya, or her parents. Or Tikki, or Cat Noir. But she didn’t have them.

Marinette could only rely on herself.

And by herself, she went over the plan forming in her head. Molding and building and counter measuring everything until she was mouthing the words to herself. In the dark, she huddled down, playing it every which way it could happen, not letting any detail escape. She would try to reason with him first- because she hadn’t given up on her partner; she wouldn’t. But if she couldn’t convince him, well...

Maybe she could conjure up just enough remaining Ladybug luck to pull this off.

~

When she woke up again, it was to a soft blanket being wrapped around her shoulders. She was too weary from the cold and aches to startle, and instead blinked drowsy eyes at the quiet movements of Chat Blanc. Seeing her rouse, he lifted his hands away, ears flattening in a way that made him look… afraid?

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He carefully settled next to her. “Sorry.”

They both knew he wasn’t apologizing for waking her.

“… How, how are you feeling?” His words were tentative. Which made sense; he was probably thinking about how he left her alone, in the dark, with nothing but her own thoughts.

_“Little kitty on a roof… all alone without his lady…”_

“… I’m cold.” Marinette admitted, eventually. She startled slightly when he gently grabbed her, moving her until she was encased in his surprisingly warm embrace. She couldn’t help but soften against him, finally letting her sore muscles relax. _This is nice. _Came a small thought. Part of her wanted to pretend everything was fine; that this really was Adrien holding her, that it had just been a rough night, but she was safe now. But dwelling on thoughts like those were dangerous. After another minute or so, she sighed, pulling away. Chat Blanc didn’t stop her, but she could see he was conflicted.

Marinette stayed quiet. She could make out his form a bit better and realized a small amount of light was coming from a new source (a window?) high above them. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, seeming to take back the words before they could be spoken. Eventually he sighed looking down at his white claws. “What happened earlier. I, uh, I panicked.”

“…I know.” She agreed, remembering his desperate cry before Chat Blanc took over. “I did too.”

His breath hitched at that. “I’m messing things up all over again- I made us a new chance, and I know, I _know _it’s not going to be easy for you. I had just… there was a little voice, in my head, saying how much _easier _it would be if I helped you figure things out quicker.” Marinette watched the shame filled eyes dance in the dark, unable to hold her gaze. “It’s, it’s part of the akuma still in me, I know that. I can control it Marinette, I promise I can. Just not… not when you scare me like that.”

_Not when I don’t obey you. _“Is that what you want? To brain wash me like all the other citizens in Paris?”

“No!” He stopped himself from grabbing her shoulders just in time, watching as she retreated deeper into the blanket. “No,” he repeated, backing down. “Like I said, I messed up. Please, milady. I love you so, so much, and you not remembering- I thought maybe…”

“That you could make me remember.” She finished for him, feeling sympathy for him despite herself. She looked up towards the small hole of light, watching the bodies of what appeared to be little moths flitting by, making the shadows dance. “Do…” the words stuck in her throat; she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. “Do my parents even realize I’m gone? Does Alya?”

His guilty silence hurt more than she realized it would. She cast off the blanket, struggling to get up. He didn’t stop her; she was already trapped in the tower after all. Instead he followed suit, keeping just behind her, probably ready to catch her if her wabbly legs failed her. “Marinette, they don’t need to worry; I’m not going to let anything happen to you. For now they’re just going to go about their lives happily. Once we figure this out, it’ll all go exactly to how it was!”

“How do you think that makes me feel?” She turned, imploring him. “Chat, you’ve made everyone _forget about me_, to keep me safe? Would they think I’m safe now, here with you?”

He growled, and she stiffened automatically. “It’s not like that, you _know _that!”

“I understand that you were hurt.” Her whisper echoed softly through the room. “That… that you were left alone, you had no one for so long, and it makes you want to protect me and everyone, now that you have us back.”

“Yes.” His shoulders relaxed, eyes looking relieved. “Yes, exactly Ladybug.”

Marinette turned away. “I’m not Ladybug anymore, Chat Blanc. I know why you did what you did, but the consequences, Tikki and Plagg’s lives, your actions hurt them.” Her hand drifted up to her ear, feeling the healed skin. “Hurt me.”

White arms came up behind her, but it wasn’t for her benefit. “Please, Marinette. Please forgive me. It was wrong, I know that. I was confused, and scared, and- there’s no going back now, that’s finished. But we can press forward, _you _can still have an amazing life with me. Please forgive me, my lady.”

“Of course I forgive you, kitty.” It was automatic. She didn’t blame Chat Noir for what had happened. That was on her. She had one more card to play, the only thing she could think of that might sway him. “But shouldn’t we find a way to get this akuma out of you? If Hawkmoth _is _gone, and… and Tikki is- perhaps master Fu-”

The arms left her, and she turned to see a very mean smile cross his face. “I don’t think that’s a really good idea, bugaboo.” He started to circle around her, making her feel more and more like prey. “I can’t protect you without my powers. I can’t help people without this akuma, now that our miraculous’ are gone. That old man… he was the reason it took so long for us to be together, to _truly _have each other. All his insistence that our identities needed to stay secret; and you trusting what he said was best. This akuma makes me _powerful_ Marinette. No one can stop me, no one can hold me back anymore. And because you came and saved me, my powers are even greater.”

He finally paused again, and in watching whatever expression she was making, something in his face shifted from cold to more warmly familiar. “I don’t want to leave you here alone anymore. Getting caught up in your thoughts, it can drive you a bit mad.” He gave a mocking smile, before sighing. Retreating, he picked up the blanket and brought it back to his lady, cloaking it over her shoulders again. Marinette hadn’t realized her shivers had returned until she felt the warmth of the fabric. “Please let me take you out of here Marinette..”

It was strange, how he made it sound like she was keeping herself prisoner by her actions. Tentatively, she reached a hand towards him. Chat Blanc froze, but didn’t dodge as she ran a hand carefully through his hair, over one of his strangely warm cat ears. In a few moments, he relaxed into the caress, a weight seemingly lifted. “I’ll be better, I’ll make _us _better.” He murmured. “I promise.”

_Me too_. She thought as his arm settled on her back, leading her towards the descending platform. Back to the outside world.

_I promise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, plot twist. The holidays are a busy time. I apologize that this is so short, but here’s an update, with the fic still planning to be finished by Christmas! (Lord have mercy on my workload)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gambled that you would prefer a good update that was late instead of a forced, bad update that was timely. Sorry folks; will try to get the final chapter out by the new year.

To her surprise, Chat Blanc had detransformed into Adrien and walked her home. By that point, Paris was lit by the city lights; but the walk home felt safer than any she had ever experienced. No police sirens rang out, no worrying yells or shouts. Crickets chirped from the nearby bushes, and a few fireflies seemed to have made their way into the city limits, dancing lazily around them as they approached her bakery.

Marinette’s parents greeted them both warmly, Adrien even receiving a big hug from her father. They didn’t seem bothered by how long she had been gone, or by the changes in Adrien’s appearance. Her mother started to flutter around, creating a semblance of what was likely to lead to tea and snacks while they all sat down together.

Marinette wondered if the future her had gotten a chance to do just that with Adrien by her side. What that would have been like.

Now, she visibly wilted, trying not to let her jaw tremble at the thought of having to pretend like everything was fine. Adrien noticed, though. His arm wrapped her closer, telling the Dupain-Cheng’s that actually, they were both pretty exhausted, so he’d prefer to just walk Marinette to her room, and call it a night.

The heroine watched as worry briefly entered her parent’s expressions, words of concern about to be spoken, before they froze just as Alya did before. A flash of blue danced through their eyes before disbursing, leaving understanding and eager smiles behind. Marinette wordlessly let herself be tugged upstairs while her parents cheerfully bid her goodnight.

“It’s okay.” Her partner said once they had reached her room, sitting her down in the desk chair as he kneeled before her. His eyes still glowed that eerie blue, even while he wasn’t in his full akumatized form. “I know it’s been a lot to take in. But when you wake up tomorrow, you’ll see. It’ll be a brand new world; no fighting, no worries, just a chance to be happy.” He took her hand in his, gently squeezing it. “I’ll stop by in the morning; we can hang out with our friends, do what we would normally do.” Adrien leaned in, perhaps to kiss her good-bye, but stopped himself, looking sad as he took in her expression. “… goodnight, princess.”

Marinette stayed in the chair long after he left, just sitting in the dark. Eventually, she moved to put on her pajamas, going through the motions mechanically. When she tucked herself into bed, her hand reached over, automatically, to stroke Tikki as she dozed. Feeling nothing but cold fabric, she let her hand rest where her friend had been.

_This isn’t forever. Give it time; an opportunity will come. I just have to wait. I just have to be patient._

She dreamed of blue eyes staring at her from the shadows, stalking her no matter where she managed to run.

The next day was just like Adrien promised. She woke up, got ready and had breakfast like she normally did. Adrien, Alya, and Nino showed up about a half hour later, asking her parents if they could borrow her to hang out. Even while she felt nonplused by her crush’s new appearance, it was almost… easy, to get swept into enjoying the day. Alya seemed to understand that something had her down, but just like her best friend always would, she focused on doing everything she could to make Marinette get back into her regular spirits.

And the strange thing was, it worked.

Halfway through the day, when Adrien and Nino broke away to check out a music store while her and Alya stopped by to see the latest videogames, Marinette almost wanted to think it had been a fever dream. She laughed at Alya’s jokes, smiled genuinely when they ran into Ivan and Mylene, and gave a big hug to Manon when her and her mother stopped by the park where they had all congregated.

Everyone, so happy and relaxed. Dread felt for school and classes was more teasing than true concern, and work stress seemed to not exist. They truly didn’t realize how strange this was; that they’re happiness wasn’t truly theirs.

Adrien approached her again as everyone started heading home. She was sitting on the fountain, waving good-bye to Alya and Nino as they left holding hands. “Not bad for a first day in a new world, was it?”

Marinette lowered her hand slowly, looking down at her lap. “No, it was a very nice day, actually.”

His hand came into view, covering hers. “Tomorrow, we can go back to your studio; work on your designs. The show is still scheduled next autumn, and you’re likely to get more consignments in that time.”

“Alya had mentioned something like that.” Marinette glanced his way. “Did you… did you help me get in contact with other designers?”

“Marinette, I helped you establish your _fashion line_.” The grin in his voice still managed to make her knees weak. “It wasn’t hard, really. Once they saw what you were capable of, you won them over. _You _built this, love. They just needed someone to introduce you.” He titled his head forward, prompting her to look at him properly. “So what do you say? Want to see all that you’ve accomplished tomorrow?”

She blinked, her heart thudding in a familiar way. “I… yeah. Yes, let’s do that.”

And they did. Like a fairytale, Marinette wandered the large studio that had been rented, _dedicated_, to her life’s work. She saw a beautiful line of dress forms, all wearing soft cottons and tasteful rayons dancing in an array of pink and black. Some in the back were clearly still an experiment of black and vibrant green, as well as a cheerful red and charcoal. Her signature gold details playing through it all; exactly the way she would have done it. Rose and Juleka stopped by when Adrien left for a fashion shoot, and she stayed that day, engrossed in her work as her friends provided feedback.

The next day, Adrien took her to a new restaurant.

The day after that, a trip with their classmates to the Hall of Mirrors.

Each day a new adventure, a pleasure without the stress of heroism or _anything _to take away from her unhappiness. When Nino goofed up on impressing Alya, her open angry mouth would freeze before turning into a laugh saying it was the thought that counted. When Juleka was clearly feeling more lonely when the Prince came to visit with Rose, her sadness transformed into carefree bliss before Marinette could even think to reassure her.

Even Chloe; one of the toughest, unhappiest people Marinette knew, went day in and day out from waiting to scorn any trespass, to freezing- eyes turning an icy blue- and then wishing everyone a wonderful day.

As strange, perhaps even as _terrible _as it was, if this had been all she faced, Marinette may have simply been lulled into, well, happiness. The tired, naïve part of her wanted to believe that her friends couldn’t ask for a better future; that this was a chance to live her dreams, as much as she wanted, forever.

But it wasn’t all she faced.

She couldn’t overlook the fact that she was _never _left alone. If somehow she was not near Adrien, there would be friends staying near her, or family watching over her, sometimes on occasion a random citizen would stay near her. Not necessarily interacting, just watching her, eyes glowing a telling blue.

That same blue glow that she could see out of the corner of her eye, each night she slept. Sometimes on a rooftop far enough away that she didn’t feel on edge. But often, it came from the shadow just outside her window, staring and staring.

But the biggest reason happened two weeks into the nightmare disguised as a fairytale. Adrien had been coaxing her into the idea of visiting a nearby pet store; to see all the hamsters, maybe even pick one out. It was one of those days where Marinette almost felt like the world was right, and had been excited by the idea. As they crossed the street, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a slumped figure in one of the alleys.

She knew that figure.

“M-Master Fu?” She let go of Adrien’s hand, moving towards the elderly mentor, but was immediately pulled back.

Adrien’s expression had turned carefully blank. “Marinette, leave him be. He’s fine.”

After a few moments, she pulled out of his grasp, expression stubborn. “He’s my friend. I need to check on him.” He opened his mouth to protest, and then closed it mulishly when she glared harder. Taking this as acquiescence, she hurried to the crumpled form.

“Master Fu!” She kneeled down next to him, surer than ever that this was her old mentor. But he wasn’t as recognizable as he should be. He looked as if he hadn’t showered in days, and the smell kept Marinette from leaning too close. He was missing his shoes, and had a vacant look in his expression. “Sir, are you alright? What happened to you? Where…?” Her words trailed off, a chill crawling up her spine as she took in his empty wrist. “Where’s Wayzz, Master Fu?”

He didn’t answer her, but the eyes that met hers were completely shrouded in the icy blue.

“Master Fu?” She leaned closer, holding his frail, limp hand in hers. “Can you talk? Do you… do you know where the miraculous are?”

“Th-th-” His eyes widened slightly, blinking furiously as the blue seemed to drain from his eyes. “The m-miraculous… he took them, he…” He glanced passed her, eyes glazing over once again.

“Don’t you worry there, Marinette.” The young woman turned to see officer Raincomprix, who shoved past her and picked up the elder as if he weighed nothing. “Solicitating on these premises is against the law, we’ll get him somewhere safe to sober up and then move on.”

“What? Wait!” Marinette stood up, hurrying after them as he moved to load Master Fu into the back of his cruiser. “He’s not drunk, he’s hurt! He needs my help, Mr. Raincomprix-”

“Don’t you worry there, Marinette.” He turned tipped his hat, eyes not his own staring her down. “Solicitating on these premises is against the law, lucky you found him so we can get him somewhere safe to sober up. Let the law handle this, little lady.” Shooing her, he moved to enter the driver’s seat, blatantly ignoring her as she banged demandingly on the window. Master Fu didn’t even look at her as the car sped away.

She chased the vehicle briefly, before turning to face her boyfriend, who was leaning against the alley wall with a smirk that didn’t belong on his face. “Gee, milady. You look_ fur_-ious.”

There wasn’t much she could say; Marinette could tell by now when she was seeing Adrien, and when she was seeing Chat Blanc.

“Why?” She shook her head, “If giving people happiness in this world is so important, why is he…”

Adrien shrugged one shoulder, moving out of the shadows to approach her again. “Before you woke up, I had to ensure nothing could jeopardize us. He didn’t want to… accept my gift.” He came too close, towering over her slightly. “Apparently, the only way he can be without all those pesky negative emotions, is if he can’t connect with his new reality. I was _happy _to oblige.”

“Where is Wayzz?” She pressed. “Are the kwamis safe?”

He rolled his eyes heavenward, as if her worries were ridiculous. “Of course they are. But I had to hide them; obviously. There power may come in handy one day; but not if they fall into the wrong hands.”

_Like yours? _She wanted to spit out.

He had dragged her home to ‘cool down’ with her parents, their trip to the pet store forgotten for that day. That was over a month ago; and he had clearly gone the extra mile to ensure no further incidences would occur.

She never saw Master Fu again. Even after going down to the station and checking with Officer Raincomprix.

(_“Sorry Marinette, I’m not sure who you’re talking about. Are you sure he… I’m glad you are such a concerned citizen! Leave the worrying to us, Marinette. You head out to see your friends now.”)_

Marinette kept her fears to herself. She could cry after she had saved them, every last citizen. But it wasn’t easy; she couldn’t speak to anyone, couldn’t ask for help. Every person she knew was a danger to her- to their freedom.

But finally, her waiting had paid off.

It was during an annual baking contest; one her parents had been a part of for over five years. Adrien had tried to get off his modeling schedule to attend but hadn’t been able to. Marinette, like every year before, volunteered to help them. Alya and Nino assured her they would come to support her family.

Just as they left, she realized she wasn’t in the right outfit. Encouraging her parents to go on, that she would catch up in just a minute, she hurried back.

She passed by the bakery, straight to the park trash can across the way where she had hidden a backpack, and headed to the stairway down the Paris metro.

Nobody noticed as she skirted into the public restroom. _Just breathe, Marinette. You can do this. _Quietly, as quickly as she could, Marinette threw away her pink jeans, white shirt and black jacket. She tucked her shoes behind the toilet, along with her purse. Opening the pack she brought with her, she laced up a pair of sneakers she had purchased two weeks ago, telling the sales lady it was a surprise for her boyfriend. She stepped into a pair of sweatpants Kim had discarded during one of his swimming events, and a t-shirt she had sewn together with left over fabric when Rose and Juleka had been talking amongst themselves. Pulling out a pair of sunglasses and beanie left at the theater’s lost and found, she considered the last piece in her disguise; a pair of fabric scissors, sharp enough to cut through her hair.

She shakily brought them to her pigtails, but reconsidered, instead rearranging them into one ponytail. _This has to be enough; surely no one will know it’s me._ Checking underneath her stall, and finding the room empty, she quickly crawled out; leaving the evidence of her things locked away safely.

Exiting, keeping her gait casual, she used her father’s card to get a ticket for the next metro. She stepped in just as her parents came down the stair way, icy blue eyes scanning the crowd. Marinette held her breath as her mother’s gaze met hers through the window of the transit, before moving on when no recognition occurred. Exhaling, she slumped a bit more in her seat, fighting her pounding heart.

There were three stops before reaching the Luvre. Marinette could do this. She had to.

Because she wasn’t sure if she was ready to face the consequences if she couldn’t.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is a doozy. Like this is one HELL of a doozy. It started reasonable, then it just got darker and darker. Goodness prevailed, but I have to wonder… at what cost.

It was getting harder and harder to act normal.

She had just made it to the last stop, stepping off into what felt like a bad dream. Everywhere she looked, more and more icy eyes scoured their surroundings. Pedestrians didn’t seem to recall what they had been doing. Cars had stalled in the middle of the road, their owners out and looking everywhere. She watched one civilian, perplexed, approach one of the zombified victims. Before the hand reaching out had landed on the other’s shoulder, before proper words could come out, the person froze; a moment later scanning just like their neighbor.

Shakily, she moved towards the Luvre. Reaching the Porte de Lions, she wordlessly scanned her pass given to her by Alix, heart pounding as her name briefly flashed across the screen before fading. The guard, scanning the grounds intently, failed to notice.

_You’re almost there, Marinette. Keep it together. You just need to get to Mr. Kubdel’s quarters._

She did her best to keep her back turned to the groups and tourists loitering through the Spain exhibit. By now, almost no one seemed invested in the art. They weren’t scanning as intently as those outside, however. Perhaps Chat Blanc hadn’t connected the dots yet?

“Marinette!”

Gasping, she glanced back from the statue she was obscured by, heart leaping to her throat. Not because someone had called her name.

They had _all _shouted her name.

In eery unison, all faces had an expression of growing frustration. “Marinette!” They chorused again, and she felt her knees weaken as she heard her name echo outside the Luvre walls. “I know you’re out there. Show me where you are, right now, and there won’t be any repercussions for this.”

Scarcely able to breathe, she verified that no one was paying strict attention to her, and slowly continued to move backwards, avoiding eye contact. Alix and her family’s quarters were just past the Italy exhibit. That was less than a football field away- she could do this.

“I knew you hadn’t accepted me. Accepted the world I made for us.” The venom dropping from every citizen’s mouth was terrible to hear. Still she kept walking, grateful that no one seemed intent to look at her long. Perhaps they (_he_) assumed under the sunglasses were glowing blue eyes as well. “I wanted to be wrong. But it’s my own fault; I should have tried harder to make you _happy_.” Spotting the door, she threw one last glance around her before ducking into the more isolated hall. “Well don’t worry, Marinette.” Their voices couldn’t even be called muffled by the distance- not when every voice in Paris was speaking. “When I find you, I’ll make sure you _never _think about leaving me _again_.”

_Turn back_. Her hand froze just before touching the door. _He’ll forgive you; he still loves you. _The voice felt like it should be hers. _Just show yourself, and he’ll find you. He’ll make it right._

The voice was too cold to be her own.

The door was locked. She knew it would be; the Kubdel’s would never leave their home unlocked in such a traffic filled place.

She also knew at least one of them would be home today.

Her knock was more hesitating than she’d like, but she heard the tell tale sounds of an approaching body.

_Show yourself, Marinette. Return to Chat Blanc. _

She felt herself lean away, foot turn slightly to leave, before righting herself, breaths coming too heavily at the almost loss of control.

Pink hair greeted her, with icy blue eyes staring in slight confusion. Alix had told her weeks ago offhand that she would be stuck at the Luvre while her father attended a meeting with the mayor, and it looked as if her word remained true. “Can I help…?”

Marinette, mentally apologizing, shoved her friend back inside, following after and locking the door. _Please let no one else be home, _please _let it be just Alix I have to face. _Turning back, the eyes were narrowed more intently, not concerned as they should be when someone intrudes into their home.

“Why can’t I…” Her heart dropped when she saw recognition dawn. “_There _you are.” Alix sneered, voice not her own.

Marinette got into a defensive position, frantically recalling the layout of the Kubdel home.

“So this is how you eluded me.” Chat Blanc looked her up and down, disdain more than amusement lacing his tone. “A clever trick; it must have taken you awhile to acquire everything without me noticing.” He narrowed his eyes at her, mulling. “But why run away from me now, Marinette? Why hide away at… the Luvre? You’re up to something. What do you think you can…” Again, she watched as he connected the dots. Alix’s face contorted into a horrible snarl. “_No_!”

She thought he would force Alix to tackle her, but instead, the girl spun around, sprinting further into the apartment. _Of course! Chat can see through Alix where the miraculous is! _Marinette vaulted after, following Alix as she ran into the far corner of her room, ripping open a dresser drawer. “No! Alix, you need to stop!”

A cry of triumph left her limps as she held her prize high, but Marinette wasn’t playing for caution anymore. Leaping, she brought the smaller girl to the floor, wrestling for a hold on the watch. “Alix, listen to me!”

“Shut up Marinette!” Chat Blanc hissed out, trying to kick her off.

“This is the watch your father gave you.” She pressed, teeth grit. “Why would you want to destroy it?”

“Because you-!” Surprise registered, and eyes blinked the icy blue away for a moment. “Wait. But I don’t…”

Feeling terrible for doing it, Marinette grabbed her friend’s head, smacking it against the dresser. Instantly, her grip loosened, and she pulled it away, backing up in a desperate attempt to protect it. “I have to do this, Alix.” She kept backing up, until her back was against the doorway. “I’ll return it as soon as I can.” _Or rather, when I can._

Turning away, she headed towards the apartment entrance, but upon opening the door, saw all the civilians from earlier heading for the door. Turning back, she quickly relocked it, running for the kitchen. The window there overlooked a private garden- one with a ladder that could get her access to the rooftop, and away from the controlled citizens. Recognizing the spark of a user, the miraculous transformed out of its camouflaged mode, back into its true form. After a moment, the small rabbit came out, eyes wide, and clearly fully aware of the situation.

“Fluff, guard the door!” Wasting no more time, she climbed over the counter, rolling the window open as far as it would go.

A cry from the kwami had her turning back- Alix was staring them down. After a moment, she spun, growling, and hurried away.

Marinette heard the door be unlocked, the furious voices growing.

“Fluff, follow me!” She dropped down, landing hard in an herb plot. Groaning, the faint feeling of Fluff pulling on her shirt to help her up, Marinette raced across as Alix and one of the museum curators fought to get out of the small pane. Clamoring up the steps, she raced on, almost feeling like her old self as she stumbled over the blue rooftops. “Alright, now or never. Fluff!” She raised the miraculous above her. “Clock- _no_!” a white baton knocked into her hand, sending the clock down the roof. She leapt after it, managing to grab it just as they fell off. “_Fluff, clock line_!”

A wonderful sensation of magic draped her form, and as she opened her eyes, the familiar power flowed through her. Nimbly, she landed on costumed feet before instantly bounding back to the roof, knowing who was waiting for her. “Chat Blanc, enough! You can’t stop me from fixing what’s happened.”

“What’s happened?” Icy blue eyes glared balefully. “I gave you _the world_, and you do this!”

“Listen to yourself, Chat Blanc! You’ve lost yourself to this akuma! You’ll do whatever it takes to get what you want, regardless of who you hurt!”

“But I didn’t want to hurt you.” He held out his hands. “Marinette, please. You are my _everything_. Don’t do this- this world will mean nothing without you.”

The heroine took as steadying breath. “I know.” She drew her umbrella in determination. “But I’m going to make it so this world _never _exists.”

That was enough to snap whatever stand off they had. With a roar, Chat Blanc lunged for her, claws raking the air to cut her down. She leapt backwards, the instinct of the miraculous guaranteeing a safe landing as she continued to dodge.

“_MEGA CATACLYSM_!”

Gasping, she sprung high into the air, shocked at the feeling of white heat emanating from the large sphere. The Parisians screamed out in fear as the attack went straight through several blocks, leaving ashes and destruction in it’s path. Instantly, chaos broke loose, whatever spell Chat has been managing to keep the citizen other shattering under the weight of their fear.

Marinette was nimbler with Fluff than she was Tikki, but Chat Blanc continued to press her as he sent out more wordless, smaller attacks. Every spot she landed on, a second later dissolved, destroyed as if centuries had passed over it.

“I won’t kill you, milady.” His hands moved sharply, trying to predict where she would land as he pursued her. “But after what you’ve done today, I know I can’t trust you. If the only way we can be together is for me to make the choice for you, then so be it.”

Something cold sprung into her mind, and a sudden demand to **_DROP _**froze her, slipping on her next landing and tumbling across the Grand Paris.

Rising, she found herself struggling to move as the cold pressed harder against her will; demanding she **_LISTEN _**and **_OBEY_**. Looking up, she watched as Chat Blanc landed across from her, a dark smirk growing as he approached. “That’s it, Marinette. Without the powers of creation, Paris will have to recover on it’s own. But I’m going make it so everyone faces tomorrow with a _smile _and the _assurance _that life couldn’t be better.”

**_Don’t move. _**Marinette clenched her teeth, only able to partially lift one knee. “I’m… not… going to let…”

“It’s not about you letting me do anything.” He paused before her, tilting her chin up so he could watch the fight in her eyes. “You can’t stop me like this Ladybug. You never will.”

_Ladybug_. The last reserves of _something _sparked in her. It made her have just a few moments for her mind to grow sharp. To realize he hadn’t contained her when he came so close.

His hands were relaxed, confident in his control.

He would be too slow to react.

A blue gloved hand snatched out, and she listened as Chat gasped, realizing his mistake as the tinkling bell was ripped from his suit. _I am _Ladybug_! _His shock broke his hold, and she deftly jumped away, smashing the akumatized item across the hotel roof.

The akuma, it’s dark wings frayed and tattered on the ends, fluttered a few feet into the air before clumsily landing, unable to stay afloat.

“_NO!_” Chat Blanc fell to the ground, “What have you _done_?! You’ve destroyed me! You’ve…!” the dark magic climbed over his form before dispersing, leaving her partner behind.

Marinette ignored the akuma- there was nothing she could do to fix it. Instead, she approached her friend, daring to hope. Her heart ached; it had been so long since she’d seen her best friend. “Chat… Noir…?”

“Milady…” He refused to look up at her, shoulders hunched. With a pang, she realized he was starting to cry.

“Adrien.” She kneeled before him, afraid to touch. “Please, kitty. Do you… are you…?”

“I… I…” He looked up to her, green eyes glossy. His cat uniform looked torn, like it had aged and decayed around him. The skin peaking out looked nothing like the youthful vibrance it should have; instead worn and cracked. Even his hair hung limp around his face, making him look unhinged. “I need it back. Please Marinette, I need it back!” He tried to dive around her, but she reflexively stopped him. She felt her world shattering more than it had already as he cried, arms feebly reaching away from her.

“Let go- I need that power!” Cat Noire clawed at her grip, but the akuma, aimless without a weilder’s direction and surrounded by the fear and chaos created from Chat Blanc, limped its way over to the ledge, before fluttering down into the streets of Paris. “Nooo!”

Her own breath hitching, she held him closer. “I-It won’t be for much longer, Chat. Please, please trust me.”

“Without the akuma… the wish I made, the power… all the voices… they’re too much. It’s too much, Ladybug! Please, you need to let me become Chat Blanc…” The familiar sound of a final warning miraculous bleated from the ring on his outstretched hand. Without the akuma’s dark power, Chat Noir was no longer able to extend beyond the time limitation. His eyes briefly returned to hers, stark in their fear. “My love, p-please…”

Marinette watched with growing horror as Adrien was revealed, skin sallow and skeletal. She didn’t realize how much worse… how much the power had…

With the departure of Chat Noir, Adrien fell limp against her. Instinctively, her arms held him tenderly, worried even the ground would wound him further. He stared listlessly away from her, still crying, eyes occasionally flashing with power, but unable to control it.

“Adrien. Oh, Adrien.” Her own tears spilled over, self-loathing burning away at her heart. She had been so determined, so sure this was the right choice. But look what she had done to him. _You betrayed him. _A vicious, dark part of her accused. _He only wanted a chance for you to be happy with him, and this is what you did to your partner. _“I’m sorry…” She clutched his prone form, wishing there was something she could do. “I’m sorry…”

_“Thank you, Marinette.”_

Blinking at the familiar voice that seemed to echo within her, she looked up, realizing her and Adrien weren’t alone.

It was a kwami, but none like she had ever seen. It had one eye, wide and white like the rest of it’s luminescent form. The arms and legs seemed familiar, as well as the small antenna sprouting from the center of it’s head. It clicked for her a moment later. “You’re-”

_“I am called Null.” _The voice- the kwami didn’t have a _mouth_\- echoed through her very being, like it transcended reality itself. _“When the powers of destruction and creation combine, I am born.” _It’s one eye gazed downward, passed her. _“The poor child, he had been so desperate to find his love again, he risked creating me, knowing the cost.” _A wave of sadness seemed to resonate through the kwami’s words, so profound that Marinette was tearing up all over again. The eye returned to hers. _“But you, you are a mere child as well.” _It blinked slowly. _“I could give you anything you ask for, and yet, you will not.”_

“No, I won’t.” Sniffling, she carefully lay the motionless body of her beloved down, rising a safe distance from him. “It was my fault that he felt you needed to be brought into this; I intend to fix this. _All _of this.”

_“Hmm.” _It hovered closer, it’s one eye seeming to size her up. _“I… recognize the power in you. Your own gift, not given by any miraculous.” _Null tilted it’s head, thoughtful. _“My previous incarnations. They were… fond, of you. And him.” _After some inner debate, it nodded to itself. _“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I will grant you one wish.” _She opened her mouth, horrified, but the creature pressed on, placating. _“I will be the one to pay the price. Because it is I who will make the wish.” _Null flew over to Adrien, resting gently on his chest. Somehow, the gesture seemed to make the teen regain some of his strength, the color and life slowly returning to him. _“This is the wish I grant: when you return to the past, and everything is set to right, you will forget this. The burden of what could have been will not haunt you. And all the potential for good that can come instead, will be an anticipated surprise.”_

The sheer power behind those words left Marinette without any doubts that it would happen. Part of her felt such a gift was selfish. But the other part… was very grateful. “What,” she glanced beyond them, to the burning buildings and sounds of sirens. “What will happen to… here?”

Null regarded her gently. _“You already know.”_

A tear fell from one eye. “… yes, I do.” Turning away, she faced the city that was hers to protect. Raising her hand in the air, she called upon Fluff’s special power. “_Burrow_!” Gracefully forming the portal between time, she stepped through, not looking back. _Good-bye, Adrien._

~

As the portal closed, Null stayed settled atop the young boy who had wielded them. Part of it’s nature was to desire what it’s owner desired, and the omnipotent kwami couldn’t help but regret that Adrien had not seen his new world through. _“All will be well, child. Your light is not limited to just this world we live in. And it is protected by the strongest of hearts.” _Sounds started to fade around them, movement slowing down. In the distance, a white light like that of the mega cataclysm approached. This one held no heat, though. No pain, no danger. Null hugged Adrien as the light fell over them. The world was drowned in it.

And then it was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... wow. I 'knew' Marinette would fix everything with the help of Fluff, Alix's kwami. Because technically, her watch is fixed, and it's just a camouflaged miraculous at this point in the canon storyline. I definitely took liberties to assume that a miraculous user who had consistent experience could somehow be sensed as a wielder for hidden miraculous.  
Know what I didn't make up?  
Null.  
In 'The Art of Miraculous Ladybug', Null is a kwami concept that (considering I don't read Korean) SEEMS to be the combination of Tikki and Plagg. Sooo I decided to make a fan version. Maybe someday Null will be properly canon? The way Felix became?
> 
> As a special treat (and because, somehow, I guess I didn't leave you with a dark enough ending?)- I'm going to drop one last 'what if' chapter; if Marinette hadn't succeeded in getting Fluff and fixing this. It'll be short, but I hope you all enjoy that too when it comes out. Will probably make it a side spin off (if I can figure out how to connect fics that way- like a series?)
> 
> Thank you all for your patience. I hope this was a strong, impressive ending. And that you have plenty of fluff to read somewhere else because, again, I'm sorry that got so dark.

**Author's Note:**

> It's haitus season. And while I was hoping someone else would take on the 'what if' AU of Chat Blanc, I haven't seen it.
> 
> And I NEED it.
> 
> So Here's my contribution. A bit dark, but only a touch. It's a fine balance with these lovelies. I think I'll add a few more pieces to it, the aftereffects of Chat Blanc's success, the revelation for Marinette on what DID happen. But, I don't know how it can end in a happy ending for our favorite couple
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it- first time for the Miraculous Fandom!


End file.
